Sanctuary
by DarkAlice0342
Summary: Father Micheal instructs Christine to take care of the injured man who asked for sanctuary, but Christine doesn't know that Father Micheal knows who the stranger is...It is against her vows to lie with a man, but Altair makes it very difficult
1. Needed Sanctuary

**Sanctuary**

**Okay, so my favorite assassin right now is Altair, so I decided to write a story for him:)**

**Disclaim: I Do NOT Own Assassin's Creed or Altair…I only own Christine**

**Altair clutched his injured, bleeding side.**

"**There he is!"**

**He looked behind him and saw the guards. He started to run, ignoring the pain in his side. If he stayed behind and fought the guards he would lose. He was in no condition to fight. He had to get to the only place he knew he would be safe. That was the church. **

**Christine watched the little children play inside the church gates. They were the only children that survived one of Italy's greatest fires. The children were lucky, their parents weren't. She took upon herself as a former mother and a woman of God to take the children in and be a mother to them, because no one would. **

**She heard the banging on the church doors. She picked up her skirts and ran toward the doors. **

"**Sanctuary. I only ask for sanctuary!"**

**Whoever they were or whatever they did, did not matter in the church. Whenever someone asked for sanctuary, the church gave it to them, because God would never turn someone away. She opened the doors.**

**A figure in white was clutching their side. She saw the blood on their hands. **

"**What happened to you?"**

**The figure looked at her. **

"**Please help me."**

**The figure took a deep breath and passed out. The figure's head landed on her chest. She wrapped her arms around the stranger.**

"**Father, I need your help!"**

**Father Micheal rushed to Christine. He stopped when he saw the figure she was holding onto. He knew who it was, but he didn't say anything so Christine wouldn't worry. **

**Christine looked at Father Micheal.**

"**There he is!"**

**Christine and Father Micheal looked. They saw guards crowding the open doors of the church. One of the guards walked into the church and was about to grab the unconscious figure, until Father Micheal stopped him. **

"**Not here!"**

**The guard grabbed Father Micheal's collar. **

"**Out of my way old man."**

"**You can not take him!"**

**The guard looked at Christine. **

"**He has claimed sanctuary."**

**The guard let out a growl and released Father Micheal. He pointed the tip of his sword toward Father Micheal's face.**

"**If he steps one foot out of this church, he will be ours."**

**Father Micheal pointed to the open doors of the church. He was not afraid. **

"**Get. Out. Of. My. Church."**

**The guard and Father Micheal's eyes locked.**

**The guard put his sword away and looked at Christine. He pointed to the unconscious man in her arms.**

"**He will be mine."**

"**Not as long as he is here."**

**The guard walked out of the church with a sour look on his face. **

**Father Micheal closed the doors of the church. He looked at Christine. **

"**Can they take him Father?"**

"**Not as long as he is here."**

**He saw the blood rushing from the injured man's side. **

"**We need to get his wound taken care of. We need to get his upstairs."**

"**Yes, Father."**

**DarkAlice0342: So, there's Chapter 1 for 'Sanctuary'…Hope ya'll liked it**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**THANKS:)**


	2. Peaceful Sleep

**So, here's Chapter 2 for 'Sanctuary'…Hope ya'll like it**

**Disclaim: I Do NOT Own Assassin's Creed or Altair…I only own Father Micheal and Christine**

**Chapter 2**

**Father Micheal was busy sewing up Altair's wound. **

"**Father,"**

**Christine placed the basin of water on the small table for Father Micheal's use. **

"**Here is the water you asked for."**

"**Thank you, Christine. Go and check on the young ones. I will take care of him."**

**Christine looked at Altair, then to Father Micheal before she went to the young ones.**

**(That Night)**

**Christine tucked the last child in bed, before she went to go check on the injured man. She walked up the spiral stairs to the small attic room. She gently cracked the door. The man was sleeping, peacefully. She was glad, because he was in so much pain. **

**She needed to let him be. **

**She closed the door and walked back down the spiral stairs. **

**Father Micheal was in his office, looking over his studies.**

**A knock on the door caused him to look up. **

"**Come in."**

**The door opened and Christine was standing there. **

"**Christine,"**

"**The children are in bed and I checked on the stranger. He is still asleep."**

**Father Micheal gave a small nod. **

"**That is good. Now go and get some rest. You deserve it."**

**She gave a small nod of her head.**

"**Good night, Father."**

"**Good night, my child."**

**She stepped out and closed the door. **

**Christine walked into her room. She closed the door and moved to the window. The city was asleep. The city was always peaceful at night, except for the guards that kept poking around. She saw a guard pass the front doors of the church. They were making sure that the stranger didn't leave. She shook her head. She didn't understand what they wanted with him. He looked like a simple man, but the scar on his upper lip and his missing finger were mysteries. **

**She closed and locked her window. She closed the curtains. She let down her long, caramel hair and she slipped out of her normal, worn, blue dress. She stood in the middle of her room in her white, silk slip. She set her dress aside and slipped into bed. **

**She blew out the candle and layed down her head. **

**She let out a deep sigh and closed her eyes. She fell into the blackness. **

**DarkAlice0342: So, there's Chapter 2 for 'Sanctuary'…Hope ya'll liked it**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**THANKS(:**


	3. Forbidden Feelings

**All right, here's Chapter 3 for 'Sanctuary'…Hope ya'll like it(:**

**Note: This is where Altair and Christine actually talk**

**Disclaim: I Do NOT Own Assassin's Creed or Altair…I only own Father Micheal and Christine**

**Chapter 3**

**Christine's eyes slid open. She layed on her back and looked up to her ceiling. She started re-thinking about what happened yesterday. The stranger that came to ask for sanctuary and his head resting on her chest. She didn't know what it was, but she enjoyed his head on her chest. She didn't know him, but his head on her chest just felt right. **

"_**Let's start the day!'**_

**Christine slipped out of bed and went to the basin that rested on a small table. She washed her face. She brushed out her hair and pulled it back with a black ribbon. She slipped on a light blue dress and her rosemary beads. She didn't bother to look in the mirror, because she wasn't trying to impress anyone. She walked out of her room.**

**She started her normal morning activities. She woke up the children, made their breakfast and cleaned the dirty dishes.**

**Christine sent the children outside to play, before she made Father Micheal's breakfast.**

**Christine walked on Father Micheal's study door.**

"**Come in."**

**She opened the door and walked in. Father Micheal looked at her. **

"**Good morning, Christine."**

"**Good morning, Father. I have your breakfast."**

"**Just set it on my desk, please."**

**She set down the tray of food on his desk.**

"**Is there anything else, Father?"**

**He shook his head.**

"**All right. Well, I will check on our guest upstairs."**

"**All right. Thank you, Christine."**

"**Anything for you, Father."**

**Christine stepped out of Father Micheal's study, quietly closing the door.**

**Christine walked up the spiral stairs to the attic room with a bowl of porridge in her hands. She just hoped that he was doing all right.**

**She opened the door to the room and looked in. The stranger was still asleep. She slipped quietly in the room and set down the bowl. She turned and started to walk out of the room.**

"**Who are you?"**

**She stopped dead in her tracks and looked over her shoulder. The stranger was sitting up, clutching his injured side.**

**She walked over to him.**

"**Sir, please, you need to rest." **

**She grabbed his shoulders, but he grabbed her elbow and pulled out a hidden blade. He pointed it to her heart. Christine was shaking. **

"**Sir, please,"**

"**WHO ARE YOU?!"**

**The harshness in his voice made her shake.**

"**I'm Christine. The woman who meet you at the door, before you passed out." **

**Altair's eyes widened. He moved the blade from her heart and released her elbow. **

"**I'm sorry."**

**She shook her head.**

"**No, it's all right."  
She looked away from the stranger's beautiful, golden brown eyes to the bowl of porridge on the small table she brought for him.**

"**I brought you something to eat."**

**He gave a small nod and clutched his injured side.**

"**Thank you."**

**She gave a small nod.**

"**Father Micheal, will be up in a little while to check on your injures. Do you need anything before I go?"**

"**No, but thank you."**

"**Of course, I will be up in another half hour."**

**She grabbed the bowl of porridge and handed it out to him. **

"**You should eat something."**

**He took the bowl from her. **

"**Thank you."**

**She gave him a small smile.**

"**I will be back around later."**

**He started eating when she walked out. **

**She rested her back against the closed door. She placed her hand over her heart. She was scared and fascinated by the stranger. He terrified her by placing the blade over her heart and he fascinated her with his warm, golden brown eyes. She smiled. She wanted to run one of her fingers over the scar on his upper lip, run her fingers through his hair, leave kisses down his neck, run her hands over his bare…**

**She shook her head.**

"_**Wait a minute. What am I thinking?"**_

**Her vows to God forbid this type of thinking and acting like that. She moved from the door.**

"_**I will not give into these feelings."**_

**DarkAlice0342: So, here's Chapter 3 for 'Sanctuary'…Hope ya'll liked it**

**PLEASE REVIEW **

**THANKS(:**


	4. True Identity

**All right, here's Chapter 4 for 'Sanctuary'…Hope ya'll liked the last three chapters…**

**Disclaim: I Do NOT Own Assassin's Creed or Altair…I only own Christine and Father Micheal**

**Chapter 4**

**Father Micheal walked up the spiral stairs to where Altair was staying. He walked in the room and Altair looked at him.**

"**Altair,"**

**Altair was confused. He didn't understand how the priest knew him.**

**Father Micheal looked a little surprised.**

"**Altair, I'm hurt. You don't remember me?"**

**Altair really looked at the priest. **

**Altair's eye widen we he finally realized who the priest was.**

"**Micheal? Brother Micheal?"**

**Father Micheal smiled.**

"**I'm glad you remember."**

"**We thought you were dead."**

"**Everyone did."**

"**You've been here the entire time?"**

"**Yes,"**

"**We needed you."**

**Father Micheal shook his head.**

"**Altair, let's not discuss this right now. I don't want Christine to hear."**

"**Does she know anything about your past?"**

"**No, she and Father Nicholas took me in and I've been here ever since then. I took over the responsibilities of the church ever since Father Nicholas passed."**

"**Why didn't you at least tell us that you were alive?"**

"**I thought it was for the best."**

**Altair shook his head.**

"**You should've told us."**

**Father Micheal shook his head. He knew it was useless to argue with Altair.**

"**We'll discuss this later. Right now, I need to check on your stitches."**

**Altair sat up, but the argument wasn't over. He was going to get some answers.**

**Christine sat on the front pew in the church. She looked at the figure of Christ hanging on the cross. Ever since she came to the church she was always taught to love God and keep her body pure for Him, but it was becoming difficult with the stranger around. **

**She didn't know his name, but his golden eyes were making her fall into lust and temptation. **

**She was just wondering if Father Micheal had noticed how she was acting toward the stranger. **

"**Christine,"**

**She looked over her shoulder. **

**It was Father Leonardo!**

**She smiled and turned her attention back to the figurine of Christ on the cross. **

"**Hello, Father."**

**He walked over to her and sat next to her.**

"**Is something wrong?"**

**She shook her head.**

"**Nothing, Father."**

**He shook his head.**

"**I know you better than that, Christine. Now what is wrong?"**

**She let out a deep sigh. She folded her hands and rested them on top of her lap. **

"**Father, does God forgive us of all our sins?"**

**He smiled.**

"**That's why he died."**

**Father Leonardo placed a hand on her shoulder.**

"**Why do you ask? Did something happen?"**

**She shook her head.**

"**I'm not sure what to say."**

"**Well, try."**

**She shrugged her shoulders.**

"**A man has captured my attention."**

**She looked at Father Leonardo. His face was emotion less. **

"**You know you're vows to God Christine. If you break those vows, there is no turning back."**

**She shook her head.**

"**Father, I will never turn against my vows. I can't."**

**Father Leonardo understood Christine's feelings. She was a young woman who desired a man's touch. She had needs as well.**

"**Christine,"**

**Her eyes locked with his'.**

"**You've always had me there to say no for you, but you are old enough to make your own decisions. No matter what path you seek, it will change your life forever."**

**She gave a small nod.**

**He was right. The elders over her were very wise. Father Leonardo was one of those wise men. She gave a small nod.**

"**Thank you, Father."**

"**Of course, my dear."**

**She stood up and gave a small nod of her head, before she walked out of the sanctuary.**

**Father Leonardo watched her leave.**

**Father Leonardo turned back to the figurine of Christ on the cross. He shook his head.**

"**Please, Father, help her choose the right path."**

**The last thing the fathers wanted was Christine to make the wrong decision and have a man break her heart.**

**DarkAlice0342: Oh, so Father Micheal had something to hide…Well, there's Chapter 4…Hope ya'll liked it…**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**THANKS(:**


End file.
